PMD Blue Rescue Team
by Oshawottfan1
Summary: A female Mudkip and a male Torchic journey through the world of pokemon! A Blue Rescue Team fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Is this really the end of my time as a pokemon? I wonder as I see that I am being enveloped in a bright light. I look down and see myself slowly beginning to fade away from this world, and I see that my best friend or partner who has been with me through all this time is crying. I look down at the ground and feel myself beginning to cry as well. "Goodbye everyone! I'll miss you all, especially you, Sidney, my best friend!" I yell and feel the tears falling from my face. I will always remember him even if we never see each other again. Sad isn't it? Anyway, I just realized that I probably haven't said anything about my journey have I? What am I saying? I'm saying that I went on a journey and I should have probably told it in the best detail that I can remember or think of. So let me do that now.

I am or was a human at one point in my life. I don't have any memories of my human life, but I remember my name. I know that my name is Patricia, and that I wake up as a pokemon one day. Let me get to how that started as I don't remember anything of myself as a human.

So it starts out like this. I awaken and I notice that my surroundings look like a forest. The forest is small, and I can see in the distance that it's bare and there are no trees there. However, I'm wondering where the heck I went? I look around and am unable to recognize where I am. Then I look down at my body as I am about to stand up. Wait...what happened to my body? I realize in shock that my body looks like no body I have ever seen before. My body is small and blue, and then I see that there is a pond in front of me. I run to the pond and see that my face looks totally different and unhuman. My face has reddish pink cheeks, and I have blue skin covering me. I notice that I have big black eyes and a fin on top of my head. Am I a Mudkip? Before I can do anything else, I hear footsteps approaching.

I spin on my heels and feel like I am ready to attack whoever is coming near me. I see that a Torchic is coming at me, and it looks like it doesn't have any intentions to fight me. I am still unsure of what to do and then I see that the Torchic is approaching me quickly. I feel on edge and am about to attack, when it senses that I am about to attack. It looks scared now and is speaking quickly.

"Wait...don't attack me! I don't want to hurt you!" It yells at me. I look at it in confusion because it's voice is high pitched and male. Then before I can say anything, it continues to speak. "What is your name? I've never seen you around here before. My name is Sidney, and I'm a Torchic!" He says enthusiastically. I decide now that he doesn't want to hurt me, and that I should probably try to be his friend, so I decide to answer his questions truthfully.

"My name is Patricia, and I'm a human!" I answer. I giggle because I notice that my voice is high pitched as well, and it's a female voice. Our voices have different pitches, and that's amusing to me. I watch Sidney as he is looking at me in shock. He is silent for a few moments and then he says,

"Did you just say that you're a human?" I nod my head, and then he is silent. He is gaping at me, and then I look down in embarrassment, and decide to say nothing else. He cocks his head to one side and then says, "But you look like an ordinary Mudkip to me." I remember seeing my reflection, and then I remember that now I am something else. I know that he is right about what he is saying and now I guess I should call myself a Mudkip now cause that's what I am. Before we can continue our conversation, I hear a cry for help. I look at where the cry came from, and then see that a Butterfree is coming at us.

"Help, a fissure opened the ground and my Caterpie fell in! Please help, he is just a baby and could get seriously hurt!" Sidney turns to me as he is saying this and then he says,

"Patricia, are you ready to go and rescue this Caterpie?" Before I can actually think about answering him honestly, I feel myself nodding my head. Sidney smiles at me and then says, "Let's go!" Before I know it, he is walking deeper into the forest in the direction from where the Butterfree came from and I am following him.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as we walk away from the Butterfree, I see that there is a clearing ahead. Are we walking towards the clearing? I look at Sidney who is looking ahead, and ignoring my gaze. Maybe he's a little shy or something is my guess but whatever I still need to help him on this mission. I continue to walk on the path and have fearful thoughts running through my head. What if I faint? What if the enemies are too strong? What should I do? I want to tell Sidney all this but he is just ignoring me and not speaking. I decide to tell him something.

"Sidney? What if these pokemon are too strong and defeat us?" I ask trying to hide the anxiety in my voice. Sidney stops walking and then turns to look at me and when he does this I see that his face looks expressionless. Whoa, what is going on here? Before I can ask that question, Sidney speaks to me.

"Patricia, you sound like you worry a lot. We need to take this one at a time, and deal with the enemies. You level up by defeating strong enemies and this a good thing because you can evolve when you reach certain requirements. Since you're a Mudkip, you can evolve by levelling up, and I can too. Right now we are both at a low level and need to get stronger so we could both use some battling right now. Are you understanding me?" I nod my head and look ahead. I see that the clearing is full of certain pokemon some of them being Wurmples, Sunkern, etc. I feel my anxiety rising as I see this but Sidney can sense it because he continues to speak. "Patricia, you will be fine. You don't need to worry and I'm here to help you. All we need to do is rescue the Caterpie and then we're done. I'm guessing this mission won't take too long depending on the mystery dungeon."

"What is a mystery dungeon?" I ask. Sidney turns to me and has a shocked look on his face.

"Patricia, you really don't know what a mystery dungeon is? Okay, let me explain." Sidney takes in a deep breath before he speaks again. "Well, a mystery dungeon is a dungeon where you can go into. Usually when you get through a dungeon it may be a difficult journey because you will face enemies and sometimes stronger pokemon at the very end of the dungeon. The thing about a mystery dungeon is no one knows too much about them. They also change their layout every time you go into it so the next time you go into the mystery dungeon, it won't look the same. They sure are confusing aren't they?" I process what I have heard and then I shake my head. Wow, this all sounds so complicated! I close my eyes and try to picture what a mystery dungeon would look like, but when my eyes close I feel something on my side and then my eyes open quickly. I gasp and see that Sidney is looking at me. "Patricia, what are you doing? You need to focus right now or we won't get this job done!" I look down and feel a little embarrassed but then I nod my head. Sidney is strict about getting the job done, but I guess his intentions are good so I'll just ignore it for now. I see that the clearing is closer than it was at first, and I feel scared as I am getting closer to it.

"Sidney, I really don't want to go in..." I say as my voice gets quieter. I shudder because I'm picturing strong enemies being in the dungeon, but Sidney is looking at me angrily and I am blushing because this is so embarrassing for me. His eyes are black but I can see myself being reflected in them, and the thing is I look like Mudkip. Sidney is about to open his mouth, but then turns to the right and shoots a flame out of his mouth. I gasp, and then jump in shock as I see what has happened.

I see that the enemy was a Pidgey, and that it has now fainted. Ugh, I hate seeing pokemon attack each other but I suppose I must get used to that now since I'm a pokemon myself. The Pidgey is lying on the ground on it's back, and it's eyes are closed. It looks like it has taken a lot of damage, and I know that the move Sidney just used was ember. Whoa, is it true that we hadn't even entered the dungeon yet and we're already fighting enemies? Darn, this is all too new and scary for me! Sidney is smiling after he does this and he's looking at me with a hint of a smile in his eyes.

"See, Patricia? There's nothing to worry about, you are just worrying too much. We're not that strong yet, but we will get there eventually. Also, your enemies in this dungeon aren't super strong but they aren't super weak either so you have a good match here. Don't think too much about it, and go in there with your head held high! Do you understand what I'm saying?" I smile and realize that what Sidney is saying is right, and that I need to go in to help him either way. I nod my head, and then have my eyes trained on the clearing. I see that the clearing appears to be small, but I'm still guessing that I can defeat the enemies easily so I walk further into the clearing without Sidney saying anything else to me.


End file.
